


In a Pretty Mess

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Jazz really needs to check out a room before crawling out of the vents.Or at least know when to crawl back in.





	

Jazz could never really say that he was ever in the wrong place at the wrong time. However he figured he was pretty close to it now as he had managed to doze off in one of the ventilation ducts after unfortunately being forced to volunteer for bug sweep after doing two way too long scouting missions back to back.

He didn’t know why he woke up but it was never really comfortable to wake up in a confined space. His training had already kicked him, having his wakeup as silent as possible as he tried to assess the situation. It took him a moment to realize he was in the ventilation systems, and another moment to remember why and the third to know that he hadn’t found anything. The internal chrono told him he had been out for half an hour. 

Jazz suppressed a groan, not even knowing where he was in the ship. He figured that he could skip the rest of the sweep. He just needed to report in, say there was nothing and then actually get some decent recharge. But with how his spark was acting after waking up in such a confined unfamiliar space he wasn’t going to get any soon.

Jazz silently crawled forwards until he found the first opening he could take to get out of the ventilation system. He was still a bit worked up so he decided to distract himself with a task. Just remove the cover silently and without any proof he had been there. Having such a task would calm him down.

Without making any noise he unscrewed the cover, put it aside gently and went through. It was when he was putting the cover back on that his audials picked something up. He froze, holding the cover up while trying to focus. He looked around, seeing that he was in pretty dark room, probably one of the several storage rooms or hangars that had been commandeered by the requisition offices just to fill them up until they could be called a storage room.

Jazz put the cover down silently, wondering what he had heard. Then he heard something now, much clearer. A low-sounding vocalization and drew out into a moan, and a faint sharp sound of two metal bodies meeting together at some one point.

Jazz shrinked onto himself. Scrap. He was not really in the best position right now. And from what he knew of rooms like this, the door was on the far side of the room.

With an amorous couple between him and that door.

Jazz silently turned around, leaving the vent cover leaning to the vent as he knelt next to a box. If he was to actually get back and report he hadn’t found anything, then he needed to figure out how to get out. He raised himself up to peek over the box.

He immediately ducked again when he realized he had some prime view over the couple. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Which meant that they probably could have seen him. Jazz silently cursed, frustrated that he couldn’t get out. And that he had to hear them.

The thought then turned away from hearing them to that he would be able to see them. He realized that while from his vantage point he would be able to see them. He took another look.

It was hard to ignore the golden armor laying on top of red one as Jazz tried to focus on figuring out where he could get out. He couldn’t see the exit from where he was, but by the process of elimination, it was on the far wall as he couldn’t see anything. Jazz sat down again. He had to give it to the twins, they had practically barricaded the doors so whomever that would enter wouldn’t see them.

Too bad for Jazz they hadn’t factored in someone dropping in from the ventilation systems.

Jazz resisted the urge to look again as he heard another moan from Sideswipe, now recognizable. He realized that he had walked in on them just as they were starting. Jazz suppressed a groan, realizing that he would have to stay there for a while, and he had seen no way to get away from there without either of them noticing.

And he wasn’t about to let them know that he was there, which meant weathering the storm of messy clanging and moaning and other stupid sounds that came with interfacing.

But it wasn’t messy. Jazz realized a moment later that it was surprisingly silent. Sideswipe was the one making all the noise, and Jazz realized that it was Sunstreaker on top of Sideswipe. The curiosity had the better of him as he took a second look. Peeking over the edge of the boxes he realized that he had a pretty prime spot to see Sunstreaker’s spike sinking slowly into Sideswipe and leaning over him with his arms wrapped around him as if he were trying to engulf Sideswipe and not merely ‘facing him.

Jazz shivered, hearing Sideswipe moan every time that spike was completely inside of him, how he twitched as the spike left him. How his hands gripped the edges of a nearby box, actually denting it.

Jazz sat down again. Either Sideswipe was being louder or he could hear him more clearly now. He didn’t even have to look to see how they looked like, how he was being pushed by each thrust as he moaned. He could too clearly see Sideswipe twitching as he elicited some new sound, how some scraping on the floor was Sideswipe trying to move his leg but being jostled by Sunstreaker.

Jazz silently invented, rubbing at his spike panel. He moved it slowly aside, careful not to make a sound. He was almost embarrassed by how fast his spike sprang to attention, demanding some sort of stimulation. Jazz silently vented, just looking at his spike. Primus, he hadn’t even intended to do something like this. He had just wanted to get out and now the twins were fragging and he shivered as Sideswipe moaned loudly for the first time since it began. 

Jazz took his spike into his hand, letting his thumb go over the head to spread some of the pre-fluid down the spike. He shivered as the fluid tickled him as it dripped down his spike, lubricating it so he could self-service without any problems. As Sideswipe began doing some regular breathy moans faster than he had before, Jazz let his hand glide up and down his spike at the same speed. He shut his optics, imagining Sideswipe under him as he inserted his spike into the red frontliner. Jazz trembled, his leg skidding on the floor as Jazz simply forgot to keep his knee bent.

Then both of them went silent. Jazz froze while squeezing his spike almost painfully, wondering what was going on. It took him a moment and he had to strain but then he heard voices. Muffled, not in the same room, but still something. Sideswipe whined low and Jazz heard something jostle, but that was the only thing he heard until some seconds later, when the voices were long gone.

Jazz wondered how it would be, to have Sideswipe beneath him, to have his valve surround his spike. He pictured it being soft, much different from the hard exterior of the front-liner, soft and sensitive, the only thing that hadn’t been hurt in some way, that wasn’t something that kept some old scars somewhere. Something still new and fresh in one of the Autobot’s most ferocious soldiers.

To have Sideswipe under him, moan his name as he picked up the pace, to have him bounce each time the spike hit home. To have Sideswipe so aroused that even his spike was out, flopping with each push, smearing pre-fluid on his waist. Sideswipe had stopped moaning and was now nearly crying out each time Jazz was pushing into him.

It had been long since Jazz’ spike was that slick he didn’t feel any resistance as he was rubbing it with his hand, squeezing from time to time between having the hand run up and down. He heard how Sideswipe was getting closer, he heard the skidding of metal touching metal, either his back screeching against the floor or the feet scraping the floor as Sideswipe couldn’t help but twitching the legs as he was feeling how the overload was building up in him. Jazz felt the knot in his middle build up as he was also getting closer.

Both of them were stuck in a maddening precipice, held back by will alone. Sideswipe’s cries became more of a breathy bark, resisting the overload while Jazz squeezed his spike, trying to withhold his own overload. But Jazz silently overloaded, overcome with the mental image of Sideswipe trembling underneath him, his spike twitching as it spurted out transfluid few times as he overloaded.

Jazz eased his ventilations, onlining his optics to see while there was nothing on the floor, his hand on his waist told otherwise, feeling the transfluid stains beneath his hood chest. He heard Sunstreaker grunt his own overload while Sideswipe was coming down from his.

Jazz waited several minutes after the twins left before he finally cleaned himself off, closed the spike cover and went out. Thankfully Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen, Jazz wasn’t sure if he could look him in the face now, or for a week.


End file.
